Static, Meet NCIS
by Silver-IronScript
Summary: After an InterDimensional portal malfunctions, Static and Gear finds themselves in a different dimension! Not only that, but they are the key witnesses to an NCIS case! Will the heros get back to their dimension? Will they muder be found? Or will everything fall apart? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Static's POV**

I dodge a fire ball from Hotstreak. I look over at Gear as he works on the machine that Hotstreak was attacking.

"Yo Hotstreak. Why are you attacking that machine," I say as he miss me again with the fire ball.

"Because the idea behind that machine is a terrible one! Going to different dimensions? Ha!"

"Just 'cause you don't agree with them, doesn't mean you can destroy the machine," I tell the hot head Bang Baby.

"Static! We better clear everyone out of here. I don't think I can stop the machine from exploding," Gear calls over to be.

"Alright. Time to cool off Hotstreak," I say as I spray water are him.

"GAH," Hotstreak says as the water cools him off.

"Ok, Hotstreak is out! Let's get everyone out of here," I say as the police grabs him and leads him back to the Bang Baby holding cells.

Gear nods his then in agreement. Suddenly an alarm blares through the lab.

"What the heck is that," I say as Gear types away on the computer.

"The inter dimensional portal is active, you know, the machine Hotstreak was destroying. We gotta shut it down," Gear says as I turn to the scientists.

"Get out of here! Gear and I will take care of this," I tell them as an explosion behind us happen.

I turn around and I stop a piece of metal from falling onto Gear. The scientists scream and they run out of the building. I grunt as I throw the metal away from us. I land next to Gear as he types away.

"You need help with anything?"

"Yeah, I need you to stop the portal from forming while I try and shut this down," Gear tells me.

"Alright. Looks like we are going to late to dinner," I comment as I start to absorb the electricity that is powering the portal.

"Doi," Gear says as he continues to type away.

We keep on trying to shut the portal down as the red light keeps flashing. I grunt as I look at Gear.

"How much longer," I ask my best friend.

"Hold on," Gear as at the noise and the flashing lights soon vanish. "I think that did-Gah!"

I look towards Gear as the control panel blew up.

"Gear," I call out as he is sent flying towards me. "AH!"

Gear hits me and I loose my concentration. The portal appears and we suddenly see outselves being sucked into it.

"Gear! Startic," She-Bang calls as she enters the room.

"Get everyone out of here! We will be fine," I tell her.

"Yeah! The worst thing that will happen to use is we go to a different dimension," Gear tells her. "And if that happens, I will be able to bring us back! Now go She-Bang!"

She-Bang looks at us, then turns around and leaves us to make sure everyone else is safe.

"So the worst thing that could happen to us is going to a different dimension," I ask Gear.

"Nah. Worst is we end up dead. Didn't want She-Bang to freak out," Gear says as we look back to the portal.

The portal starts to suck things up and we are dragged towards it. I grab onto a steel pole and I grab Gear's hand.

"So any ideas," I ask him.

"Just for us to go to the different dimension. If we don't, well, the possibility of us leaving this place alive is .01% and the possibility of coming back is 98.85% chance," Gear yells out over all of the chaos.

"Looks like we are going on a detour," I yell out as I let go of the steel pole.

We yell as we are sucked into the portal, minutes before the lab explodes.

 **Gear's POV**

I groan and sits up as my world seems to spin around me. I blink a coulpe of times until my vision is all clear.

"Ow. I feel like a was thrown into a truck," I hear Static groan out.

"Same," I'm able to mutter as I look around us.

"I'm guessing this is the dimension we arrived at," Static says.

"Yup. Luckily in this dimension, America is sorta the same," I tell Static as we stand up. "BackPack have been surfing the web since we ended up here."

"Ok, and what did he find," Static ask me.

"Well besides the major different, which is that there are not superheros or supervillians, everything else seams to be mostly the same," I tell Static.

"So we pretend to be regular humans until you can send us home."

"Basically. Though I'm going to get in contact with She-Bang first so that she knows we are alright. Then we better tell our families the news too," I tell Static.

"Alright. Let's change and figure out what we need to tell them that we are alright."

"Sounds like the best plan we have so far," I say as Static agrees.


	2. Chapter 2

**Virgil's POV**

Richie and I walk around the city as we look for a place to stay for the time being. I readjust the bag on my back that is carrying our hero costumes. I look at Richie as he leads us around Washington DC.

"So how do you know your way around," I ask my best friend.

"Memoriezed a map of this whole city back home," Richie tells me.

"Ok? Though wouldn't the cities be maped differently," I ask him.

"Which is why I have this," Richie says as he holds a map up to my face.

"Oh. Yeah, that would make sense," I say as we continue to walk. "It's a good thing we were able to reach She-Bang and our families."

"Yeah. At least now they won't worry too much," Richie tells me.

"Yup. So anyways, where are we going," I ask Richie as he continues to lead us.

"If I'm correct, then there should be an abandoned bakery a little farther up. We can stay there until we can get home," Richie tells me.

"Ok? And how do you know this," I ask Richie as we turn down an alley.

"Because I went there back on our earth and the food was horrible. Plus, I looked it up," Richie says as we stop at a door. "Alright. Here's the back door. Would you like to do the honors?"

"Of course," I say as I zap the door unlock. "And after you mister tour guide," I say as I open the door open for Richie.

"Why thank you kind Static," he says as we smile at each other.

Richie enters the building first and I follow behind him. I close the door and lock it.

"So what now," I ask him.

"Now, I- found it," Richie says as he shows me a key. "I thought the key might be here somewhere."

"So, what exactly do you need to bring us home," I ask my best friend.

"Backpack and I have to go through the blue prints of the dimensional portal STAR Labs made and figure out how to make one that will be easy to manage," Richie tells me as he place his bag onto the table. "So it should take us a day or two to figure out what we need. Then we can get the items and head on home."

"Ok. So what are we going to do about food while we stay here," I ask him as I sit on a stool next to the table.

"Don't know. But I know we will figure that out. It's late. Let's find a place in here to sleep and we can figure that out tomorrow."

"Alright. That's not a bad plan," I say.

Richie smiles and we find a place to put our bags while we sleep. We both lay down on the comfy benched in the bakery.

"Night," I call out as I close me eyes to sleep.

"Yeah. Night Virgil," Richie mutters back as we fall asleep.

 **Richie's POV**

I groan as the sun hits my eyes. I sit up and look around to see that Virgil is still asleep. I get off of the bench and I head back to grab Backpack and start the search for a way to make the portal and get home. I write down notes and different formulas as I go through all of the differnent information about the dimension portal. After some time, I hear footsteps come towards . I look up to see Virgil walk towards me.

"Yo Richie. I'm gonna go and get us some food alright," Virgil tells me.

"Alright. Make sure nothing bad happens and keep your powers hidden," I remind him.

"Don't worru I will. I'll be back soon," Virgil says as he leaved through the back door.

I turn back towards the blueprints and I continue on. After and hour or two, Virgil comes back with a bag and two cups.

"I'm back," Virgil says as he close the door.

"I don't even want to know where you got the moeny," I say.

"I didn't steal it. There was this competition a coulpe of blocks down. I won and got some money from it. Plus free food from the venu," Virgil tells me. "I got you your favorite hot chocolate."

I smile slightly and take my cup as Virgil sets the bag down. We talk about random stuff as we eat breakfast. Soon enough, I'm back at work and Virgil is trying to get the old radio here to work so that we know what's going on in this world.

"So Richie. I saw this nice little cafe that we can go and get lunch or dinner at later on. How does that sound," Virgil ask me.

"Sounds like a great plan. I vote we go there for dinner," I tell him as I continue to work.

"Sounds like a plan," Virgil says.

"Doi."


	3. Chapter 3

**Virgil's POV**

I smile and walk with Richie as we head back to the bakery after eating some dinner at the cafe.

"That place was amazing! Do you think there is one like that place in our dimension," I ask Richie.

"There is a slight posibility that there is," Richie tells me.

"Alright then. Next time we are in DC in our dimension, we should totally go there," I say as I smile.

"Doi," Richie says as wwe enter into the alley to get to the back door of the bakery.

We are about to enter the back door, when we hear voices at the end of the alley. We look at each other confused, then we hear a gunshot.

"We gotta help whoever is down there," I say as I run towards the voices.

"Dude wait up," Richie says as he follows me.

I grab a trash can lid as I round the coner. I throw the trash can lid at the man with the gun, while Richie runs over to the woman who was shot. I turn and look at them.

"Are you alright," I ask her as I notice her holding her stomache.

"I'm alright. But you guys need to get out of here," she tells us as I notice the brief case next to her.

I walk over and grab it as I turn towards her.

" believe this is yours," I tell her.

"Thank you-watch out," she says as I hear another gunshot.

I feel the bullet wizz about my head.

"I wouldnt' move if I was you," the man says as I turn to face him. "Now then Petty Officer Roah, hand over the Navy files or I will kill these boys."

Roah looks at us as I am still holding onto the brief case. She slowly stands and looks at the men behind me.

"Get behind me. When I tell you to, you guys have to run," she tells us as we do as she says.

"Well, what is your answer," the man ask.

"This. RUN," she says as she throws something at the man.

I grab Richie's hand and we run back the way we came. A gunshot rings out and we hear a thud noise. We look at each other, realzing what just happened.

"Open the bakery door. We can hide in there," Richie says as we reach the door.

I nod my head and I quickly unluck it as we hurry inside. I close and relock the door. We then hurry over to a coner that is hidden behind a cabinet. We stay there as we hear him walk down the alley, towards the door. We hold our breath and wait for what feels like eternity. We release our breath as we hear him walk away.

"We have to go and make sure she's alright," I say as I look at Richie.

"Virgil, you and I both know that she's...that she's dead," Richie choakes out as he looks at me.

"I want to make sure. It wouldn't sit well with me if she's still alive and we just left her there to die. You can stay here with the brief case," I tell Richie as I give it to him.

"You can't be serious about going out there alone V. You could die," Richie whisper yells.

"I have an electromagnetic field around me. Bullets won't kill me. Besides, I'll be back in minutes," I tell him as he sighs.

"Fine. Just don't get yourself hurt," Richie says.

"Don't worry I won't," I tell him as I head towards the door.

I unlock it and slowly opens the door as I carefull look around to see no one there. I open the door wide enough for me to get out, then I softly close the door shut. I quickly race over to where we last saw Petty Officer Roah. I look around the corner to just see one person there. I gulp and I go over to her side. I gasp as I see a bullet hole through her skull. I check her pulse to make sure, and sadly she is dead. I swallow back the food in my stomache, for this si the first time I've seen a crime scene with a dead body. I slowly back away and I turn around to head back to Richie. I open the door and lock it behind me to see Richie there.

"He shot her throught the head," I mutter as I look at my best friend.

"Do you know what that means," Richie ask me.

"We should call the police," I say.

"Not that. But we should call them. Virgil, we are the only witnesses to the crime," Richie tell me.

"Oh yeah. But what should we do," I ask him.

"Let's go to sleep. I have a feeling our stay in this Dimension will be a busy one," Richie says.

"So we call the police in the morning," I say.

"Nah, it was already called in by someone on the streets who heard the gunshot," Richie says as he hide the brief case with our belongings.

"Oh ok," I say as I lean against the door. "Well then, let's sleep here. Don't really want to let the brief case out of my sight."

"Yeah. Whatever is in that case is improtant enough for him to kill her," Richie agrees as he sits next to me.

"What time is it?"

"Around 1:30 in the morning," Richie says as he yawns.

"Ok," I mutter as I close my eyes and let sleep take over.


	4. Chapter 4

**Tony's POV**

I smile as I walk to my computer. McGeek and Ziva are already here.

"Good morning Ziva, McGeek," I say as I sit down at my desk. "I wonder what today will have in store."

"A dead Petty Officer," Gibbs say as he enters the room. "Grab your gear, we have work to do."

I grab my bag and I follow Gibbs as we head to the crime scene.

 **Ziva's POV**

We soon arrive to the crime scene. We duck under the tape as we walk back through the alley.

"Oh I know this bakery. There baked goods were horrible, but they had decent coffee," Tony says as we round the corner to see our body.

"Dead Petty Officer Elizabeth Roah. 25 years old. She is an orphan and is single," McGee says as Tony starts to take pictures of the scene.

"I also already talked to her CEO. Apparently she was suppose to transport sensitive information last night around 12:54am. She never showed up. The witness heard a gunshot and called the police. When they arrived, Roah was dead. We also cannot find the case, so it could of been stolen by the killer already," I tell Gibbs.

"Um...Boss? There are two teenagers leaning against this door," Tony says as we turn to look at him.

Gibbs walks over to the bakery's back door and he looks through the window.

"Huh. Ziva! Come and open up this door," Gibb tell me.

"On it," I say as I come over to pick the lock.

I work on it for a bit, until I hear the satsifying clicking noise of the door unlocking. I slowly open the door as the teens fall backwards. I grab the African American teen while Tony grabs the other as we stop them from hiting the ground.

"Too bright," I hear the African American teen says as he open his eyes and sits up on his own. "Yo Richie, you up?"

"Yeah. I'm guessing someone opene the door," the other teen says as he turns to look at us. "And you must be the officers."

"And you are," Tony says.

"The name's Richie. This is my friend Virgil," he says as he points to his friend.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Very Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo. Though you can call me Tony. This is Ziva David," Tony says.

"And I'm their boss. Name's Leroy Jethro Gibbs," Boss says.

"Oh yeah, and that kid over there is Timothy McGeek," Tony says as he points to McGee.

"Nice to meet you. So, what are you doing here exactly," Virgil ask us.

"We are investigating a murdered that happened here with a Petty Officer. You don't happened to know what happened," Gibbs ask them.

Richie and Virgil looks at each other, then at us.

"Wait, you mean Petty Officer Roah, right?"

"And how do you know that," Gibbs ask them sternly.

"Would you happen to believe us when we tell you that she intrusted a case to use before she was killed," Richie ask us.

"We do have the case to prove it," Virgil says.

"Go grab the case and show it to us. Tony, you will drive them back to NCIS if they are telling the truth," Gibbs tells Tony as the boys go inside of the bakery to grab teh case.

"Yes Boss," Tony says as the boys come back with the case and their bags.

 **Richie's POV**

Tony drives us back to NCIS. Virgil is holding onto the case as we come to a stop at a redlight.

"So then, what do you boys like to do," Tony ask us as the light turns green.

"We like to read comic books," I tell him as Virgil looks out of the window.

"Interesting. Any that I would know," he ask.

"Not sure. Do you like X-Men," Virgil ask Tony.

"Of course I do! Who wouldn't," Tony says.

"An Anti-Mutant wouldn't," I say as Tony turns into a parking lot and parks the car.

"Ok. Anyways, we are here," Tony says as he stops the car and gets out.

Virgil and I get out of the car as we follow Tony into the NCIS building. We follow Tony as he takes us to where his desk is. He place his bag down next to his desk and he sits down.

"Ah. Now this is nice and relaxing," Tony says as he leans back in his chair.

"So, what are we going to do," I ask him.

"Gibbs and the others will be back here soon. Then we can figure out what to do with the case and where you guys will be staying for the time being," Tony says.

"TONY! Is it true," a goth girl ask as she runs in. "Is Gibbs telling me the truth when he told me two teenagers heard our Petty Ofiicer being murdered?!"

"Call down Abby. Anyways, Richie and Virgil, meet Abby Sciuto. She is our forenstic scientist. Abby, meet Richie and Virgil. These two are the teens Gibbs was talking about," Tony says as Abby looks at us.

"Oh you poor kids. It must of been terrifying to hear what happened," Abby says as she walks over and hugs us.

"Well, uh...don't worry about us. We can keep ourselves out of trouble. Plus we only hear the gunshots," Virgil tells her as she stops hugging us.

"Right. I'm guessing that is the case that our murderer wanted and killed Roah for," Abby says as she points to the case in Virgil's hand.

"Yeah. So uh...what are we going to do with this," I ask her.

"That will be staying with me until the Navy can come and grab it. It is part of the investigation," a male voice says and we turn around to see an African American man standing there. "My name is Leon Vance. I am the Director of NCIS," he tells us as we shake his hand.

"It's nice to meet you Sir," Virgil says as he hands him the case.

"Please, just call be Vance. Is Gibbs and the others back yet," Vance ask Tony as he accepts the case from Virgil.

"They should be back real soon," Tony tells him.

"Alright. Once they are, please tell Gibbs to meet me in my office. It was nice meeting you two," Vance says as he walks up the stairs with the case.

"He sure is a nice guy," I say.

"Yup. Now why don't you come with me and we can go on a tour while we wait for Gibbs to come back," Abby says.

"Sounds like a plan. Lead the way Abby," Virgil says as we get a tour of NCIS.


	5. Chapter 5

**Gibbs's POV**

I walk into Vance's office after getting back from the crime scene. Richie and Virgil are with Abby in her lab. I nod at secretary and I open the door to see Vance sitting at his desk.

"Hello Gibbs. Please come in and close the door behind you," Leon ask as I walk over.

"So what do you want to talk about?"

"I heard that you found two kids that are the only witnesses," Vance says.

"Yes. So where are you going with this," I ask him.

"Do their parents know where they are? Because we can assume that they were at that bakery for the whole night. They might be worried about them," Vance says as he looks at me.

"We will give them a call as soon as we can. I believe it would be safe to have Ducky look them over and get the questions done so that when they go home, they can relax," I tell him.

"Alright. And what would you do if they are homeless Gibbs," he ask me.

"They can stay with me until the case is over. Then we can find a perminate home for them or put them into foster care," I tell him.

"Alright then. Go on back to work," Leon says as I nod my head and leaves his office.

I walk back to where my team in to see that Virgil and Richie are with them.

"So what do we have so far," I ask as I walk over to my desk.

"Right. petty Officer Elizabeth Roah. 25 years old. Her parents were killed in a car crash 3 years ago. Last man she dated was Jack Talli, 24 years old. They broke up about a month ago. They have exchanged textes and calls over the past month," Tony tells me.

"So that means they are still friends, right," Virgil ask as he looks at me.

"Probably. Dinozzo, you and Ziva go and visit the ex. McGee, bring Virgil and Richie to the conference room. Also, get them some food. I'll meet you up there after I talk to Ducky," I tell them as I head down to autopsy.

I enter to hear Ducky go on one of his long stories as he talks with Palmer.

"What you got Ducky," I ask him.

"Ah Jethro. Perfect timing as usual," Ducky says as I walk over to them. "Our young Petty Officer died from a bullet to the head. Though she was shot before that. I'd say she died around 1:29 in the morning. I have sent the bullets up to Abby so that she can work her magic," Ducky tells me.

"Alright. And Ducky, can you go to the conference room and make sure that Virgil and Richie are fine," I ask him as I leave.

"It would be my pleasure," he says as I enter the elevator.

 **McGee's POV**

I sit in the conference room with Virgil and Richie as we eat some food.

"So, what do you think of NCIS," I ask them, deciding that some small talk might help the mood.

"It sure is interesting. So are there any other places where NCIS is stationed," Richie ask me.

"Yeah. New Orleans and LA," I tell them.

"So three major port cities are where you guys are," Virgil says.

"Yup. So what do you guys want to be when you grow up?"

"We still haven't figured that out yet. Still testing the waters of different ideas," Virgil says as he looks at Richie.

"Yup. So what is your part in your team. I'm guessing that Tony is the senoir agent," Richie ask me.

"Well I usually do the computer based work. Like hacking," I tell them.

"Wow, Cool!"

"Richie is good at computer work too," Virgil clarfies for me as I look at Richie.

"You thinking about going down the tech and computer side," I ask him.

"Maybe. But there are other things that I can do too."

"Interesting," I say as the door opens up.

I turn to see Gibbs and Ducky there.

"Ducky is here to make sure you are not physically injured after what happened last night," Gibbs explain as Ducky smiles gently at them.

"It is a relatively easy examilation. Should take about 4 minutes all together," he tells them.

"Alright. Ready when you are," Virgil tells Ducky.

 **Virgil's POV**

After the nice doctor examiles us, he leaves to go back to work. Richie and I have finished eating, so we are waiting for Gibbs and McGee to ask the questions.

"Alright. Let's get these done so that we can get you home to your families. They must be worried," Gibbs say as Richie and I share a glance between us.

Oh man! How are we gonna exlpain the whole family thing? We can't exactly tell them that we are from another dimension. They might think we are crazy.

"Um...yeah sure. What you need to ask us," Richie ask.

McGee and Gibbs ask us different questions and we answer them to the best of our ability. After they are done, we are faced with the toughest question.

"Alright we are done. Anyways, how can we get in contact with your parents," McGee ask us.

"Oh so umm...well," I say as I look at Richie for some help.

"They are umm...out of the country," he blurts out.

"Oh um...y-yeah! They are out of the country on a cruise. And they won't be back for 2 weeks," I say as we look at the agents, hoping that they bought our lie.

"Yeah. And they don't keep their phones on when they are on vacation, so you won't be able to get ahold of them," Richie say.

McGee and Gibbs look at each other. Gibbs shrugs his shoulders and then stands up

"Alright then. Let's get your stuff and head to my place. You will be staying with me until this case is over," Gibbs tell us.

"Really? You will let two random kids stay at your place," Virgil ask him.

"Yup. Lets go," Gibbs tells us as we look at each other.

This is going to be one interesting stay.


	6. Chapter 6

**Richie's POV**

Virgil and I enter Gibb's house. We look around to see a modest place.

"Nice place," Virgil says.

"Thanks. Now then, who's hungry for dinner?"

After Gibbs and McGee finished asking us questions, we head back to the others. Tony and Ziva told Gibbs what they learned while visiting her ex-boyfriend. Virgil and I hanged out with Abby for a couple of hours, so that Gibbs and his team can focus on finding the killer. Around 5:30, Gibbs came and grab us so that we can get back to his house for the night. We relax on the couch with Gibbs as we eat some take out dinner.

"So. What's your hobbies," he ask us.

"Well, we like to read comic, play video games. We also help Virgil's dad where we works," I say.

"Interesting. What is your father's job," Gibbs at Virgil.

"He runs the community center in our small town," Virgil tells him.

"Huh," Gibbs says.

"Yeah. Well, we should go and get ready for bed," I say as I look Virgil.

"Yes. That is a great idea Richie," he says.

"I'll show you where you will be staying until this case is solved," Gibbs says as we follow him up the stairs to the second level.

After Gibbs shows us our room, he heads back downstairs. Virgil and I get ready for bed and then we meet in my room. Backpack is next to us and I show Virgil the blueprints for the device to get us home.

"Ok, so this is what I'm going to be making. I know they look like watches, but they aren't. You see, they will sync together and when I enter our dimension's wavelength, this will bring us both home to the same place," I tell him as he looks at the blueprints.

"Alright. So how long will it take for you to make the watches," Virgil ask me.

"A day or two. Plus I need to make these crystals that will be the power source," I tell him.

"So you think Abby will help you with that?"

"Yeah probably. She seems like a sweet science nerd," I tell Virgil.

"Alright. Let's get some sleep and work more on our project tomorrow."

"Great idea. Night V," I say as Virgil heads to his room.

I turn the lights off anf get under the covers. I look at the ceiling for a bit until sleep takes over.

 **Virgil's POV**

I wake up to the smell of breakfast. I get our of bed and dressed before I head down to the kitchen. Gibbs is cooking eggs and bacon.

"Morning Gibbs," I say as he looks at me.

"Morning Virgil. Had a good night sleep," he ask me as I make myself a plate.

"Yup. Thanks again for letting us stay with you until this case is done and over," I say as I sit at the table and start to eat.

"No problem. At least this is better than being home alone," he says as I hear Richie clamper down the stairs.

"Smells great. Thanks for breakfast," Richie says as he grabs himself a plate and sits next to me.

Gibbs soon finish cooking the rest of the eggs and bacon. He grabs his own plate and comes over to the table and joins us. We sit, eat and chat for a bit. We finish eating and we put the plates away. Gibbs then drive us back to NCIS. Richie and I will be staying will Abby while the team works on the case. Once Gibbs park the car, we exit and head into the building. Richie and I are given visitors past and we head up to see Abby.

"Richie! Virgil," Abby says as we walk in.

She comes over and hugs us.

"So how was your stay with Gibbs," she ask as she pulls away.

"It was great. Richie as wondering if you wanted to make crystals with him while you wait for your awesome machines to finish gathering the informtaion you need," I say as she looks at Richie.

"Really? You know what we need to make the crystals," Abby ask him.

"Yup. I made the list once we got home. Thought it would be a good pasttime activity," Richie tells her.

"Alright! Lets go do that in the other room so that it won't ruin the ongoing case evidence," Abby says as they walk into the other room.

"I'll go and chill with Gibbs and the others," I tell them.

"Alright. Whatever you say Virgil," Richie says as they start talking about what they should do.

I smile and leave Abby's lab and I head back to where Gibbs and his team are working. I enter to see Gibbs is not there, McGee is typing away on his computer, Ziva is also on her computer and Tony is talking about movies.

"Yo. What are you talking about," I ask them as they notice me.

"Hey Virgil. Why aren't you with Abby," McGee ask me.

"She and Richie are doing a little experiment while they wait for the results. I thought I could hang out with you guys while they do that," I tell them.

"That's alright. So, what movies do you like," Tony ask me.

I'm about to answer when suddenly...


	7. Chapter 7

**/Ok, so this chapter and the next one are gonna be back and forth between Richie's POV and Virgil's POV a lot. Sorry in advance if this will confuse you./**

 **Virgil's POV**

The power suddenly turns off and the only light is from the sun.

"What just happened," I say as I look around.

"Ziva. Go check it out," Gibbs says as he enters. "McGee, go and check on Abby and Richie."

McGee and Ziva gather what they need before they head off. I look around and sneak off after Ziva, knowing I could do something about the power situation.

"Wait up," I say as soon we are a bit away from the rest of the team.

"Why are you following me," Ziva ask me.

"I'm pretty good with electrical stuff. Maybe I can get the power working again," I say as she looks at me.

"Fine. Just stay behind me until we get there."

I follow Ziva as we get closer to where the eletrical switch is.

"Just destroy it! Once we do we can find out where the kids are hinding," a male voice says as we freeze.

"Oh?! You want this to blow up in out face?! We already shut this down!"

"Get behind me," Ziva whisper as she takes her gun out.

We sneak around the coner as we get closer as the two males continue to argue. Ziva looks in as I wait next to her. Everything seems to slow down in a second. I hear one of the men shout and Ziva holds her gun up telling them to freeze, I peak in and see them level submachine guns at us. My eyes widen, and I do the only thing I could think of. I grab Ziva's hand and starts to run to get us around the corner. One of the men shouts in surprise and I push her in front of me. The only thought running through my head is, _'oh my gosh Ziva might die'_. And that's when I hear gunshots behind me blare out.

 **Richie's POV**

Abby and I were just about to get the results back, when the power suddenly goes out.

"What?! No!"

I look over at Abby as she pouts. I then go digging through my bag as I look for my mini sunlight-powered generator. I find it and I smile. I then place it in the sunlight and turn it. I smile and nod, knowing that evern without the sunlight the generator can run for 8 hours straight. I then plug the cord into it. I walk over to the computer. Abby looks at me with curiousity as I plug the other end of the plug into the computer. We wait a couple of seconds, adn then it starts up.

"Oh my gosh Richie! You are the best," Abby says as she gives me a hug.

"Thanks. Hey, will that door open when someone tries to," I ask her.

"Yeah. I keep it unlocked because you never know when someone is going to enter," Abby says as McGee enters.

"Hey Abbs. Gibbs sent me up here to keep you guys company," he says. "And how are you getting the computer to work?"

"I'm using a mini sunlight-powered generator," I tell him as he looks at me.

"What?! That exist?! Where did you get it," he says.

"I didn't buy it, I made it," I say proudly.

"What?! Really," Abby says as she looks at me.

"Yup! I have another at home. So you can keep this one," I tell McGee.

"Really?!"

"Yup."

"Thanks Ok so-"

Abby's computer starts to beep and they look at the screen.

"Oh," McGee says.

"What is it," I ask him.

"Someone is trying to hack into our system," McGee says as he starts to type away.

"Then stop them McGee," Abby says.

"That's what I'm doing now," McGee says.

I look at McGee as he type as fast as he can to stop them.

 **Ziva's POV**

Virgil keeps pushing me towards the corner as the men continues to shoot at us. I grab Virgil's hand and yanks us around the corner. I then flash the flashlight at Virgil, and to my, he is perfectly find.

"Are you ok? Nothing hit you right," I ask him.

"I-I'm find yeah. Are you ok," he ask me.

"Yes. Here, call Gibbs and see if Tony can come and help us," I tell him as I give him my phone.

He nods his head as a bullet hits the corner. I pull him away from it and I take his place at the corner. I peak around the corner when the gunshots stop. I can hear the two men running away from the electrical unit.

"Virgil, try and get the power running. I'm going after them," I tell him as I get up and chase after the guys.

Virgil calls out to me but I keep on going.

 **McGee's POV**

I continue to keep the hacker out of our system as Abby and Richie watch me work.

"If we only had another computer. Then I could help McGee," Richie says.

"Help would me awesome right now," I say as I keep on working. "Then one can defend while the other attack the hacker to stop them."

"Let's hope that they can get the power back up and running," Abby says.

"Yeah."

We fall back into silence as I continue on my important work.


	8. Chapter 8

**Virgil's POV**

Ziva disappears around the corner that the bad people just turned. I turn and walk into the electrical room. I place Ziva's phone away from the unit so it doesn't get destroyed. I let my electricity light the room in a purplish light. I look at the electrical box to see the extent of the damage.

"Dang. They did a good amount of damage. If the anymore, I wouldn't be able to make it work without my powers. And I'll be like, the battery," I say as I laugh lightly at my joke. "Ah well, better get to work. Ziva and the others need the electricity to work."

I open the box and frrowns at the damage. I look around to see if there is anything that I can use to fist this'

"Well, it looks like I have to improvise with fixing this up to the best I can," I say as I grab things from off of the shelves to use.

I then get to work on the electrical box.

 **Richie's POV**

Abby and I wait for the outcome of the hacking game between McGee and out mystery hacker. The lights flicker on and I smile as I run over to the other computer to help McGee. I furiuosly type away to get where McGee is. I smile as I successfully get to McGee's little person.

"Alright! I'm here," I say as I smile.

 **/Ok, just to let you know, McGee Richie and the Hacker have a little digital person as their avatar. McGee's is a chibi police officer. The Hacker's is a chibi black lion. Richie's is a chibi Gear. Anyways, back to the story!/**

"Good. So what's the plan," Abby ask.

"I defend while McGee attacks," I say simply.

I then start to put up walls to slow the hacker down from getting into the system. I continue my work as Abby cheer us on. The lights suddenly shouts down and the computer turns black.

"Looks like I'm done. But don't worry, I put a lot of walls up," I tell them as I head over to them. "It will take him a couple of minutes to break through."

"And he will be out of the system before the walls are all gone," McGee says as he smiles. "And he's out for good. Plus we should be seeing the culprit on the screen right about now."

 **Tony's POV**

I hear a boom as I get close to the electrical room. I turn the corner just as Virgil flies out of the room and hits the wall across from the door. I hurry over to Virgil as he groans and open his eyes.

"Why would have thought that the electrical box would have exploded," he says.

"You alright kid," I ask him.

"Yeah. A bit peachy, but I'll be alright," he tells me.

I shine the flashlight into the room to see the electrical box is destroyed.

"What happened here," I ask him.

"The electrical box exploded. The men who destroyed it cut an important wire. I was trying to fix it and it exploded," Virgil says as I notice that his hands are burned.

"We should find Ducky and have him check you out. I'm guess that you have second degree burns," I say as I help Virgil stand up.

We hear footsteps approach us as someone shines their flashlight into my eyes.

"Tony what took you so long? They got away, because you were too slow," Ziva says as she walks over to us.

"Well I'm sorry, I had to take the stairs because the elevator wasn't working," I tell her. "Help me take Virgil to Ducky."

"What happened," she ask as we walk away.

"Electrical box exploded. We should make sure that it won't start a fire," Virgil says.

"Ok. I'll check on that while Tony takes you to Ducky," Ziva says as she turns back around and head back to the electrical room.

"Your phone is on a shelf in there," Virgil tells her.

"Thank you," she calls out as we turn the corner.

 **McGee's POV**

Abby, Richie and I head down to Gibbs and the rest of the team to tell them what we found out. We reach where everyone else should be to just see Gibbs.

"Where is everyone else," Abby ask him.

"Ziva and Virgil went to get the power back on line. Then Tony went to help Ziva because apparently two men where responsible for the power outage and they were shooting at them," Gibbs tells us. "Tony and Virgil are visitin Ducky because the eletrical panel exploded and they want to make sure he is alright. So what did you find?"

"I'm going to go and make sure Virgil is alright," Richie says.

"I'll come along. See you guys in a bit," Abby says as they leave.

I look at Gibbs as they disappear.

"So what do you have?"

"Ah yes. So the reason why they tuurned the power out was to try and hack into our systerm. Luckily Richie had a mini generator that he made and he plugged that into Abby's computer. I was able to hold them off until Richie could come and help me when the power temorarity turned back on," I start to explain to Gibbs.

"Ok, were you able to track the hacker," Gibbs ask me.

"Yes. I have everything on Abby's computer, plus I sent it to mine so that we could all look at it together, one the power is on for good," I tell him.

"Good work. Now then, let's go and check up on Virgil and see how he is doing."

"Great idea Boss," I say as we both head to Autopsy.


	9. Chapter 9

**Virgil's POV**

I wince as Ducky gently touches my burns.

"You, my good boy, have second-degree burns," he tells me as he takes care of them "You should try and not pick things up very often and let the burns heal on their own."

"Thanks Ducky," I say as the doors open as Gibbs and McGee enters.

"Everything alright," Gibbs ask.

"Yeah. Just second degree burns on my hands. They should heal in a couple of days," I explain to him.

"Alright good. So McGee, tell everyone what you told me on the way here," Gibbs tell him.

"Right Boss," he says as he starts to explain.

"Alright so after he tried to hack into NCIS, with the help of Richie, I was able to get into his computer. He had a webcam, so I was able to figure out who he is," McGee says.

"And who is he McGeek," Tony ask.

"Ex-Marine Daniel Khila," McGee says.

Silence falls upon the room as we let this news sink in.

"So then, lets go and get him," Richie says. "I mean, we know who he is and we can probably figure out where he lives."

"We can't. We need evidence against him," Gibbs says. "Since you two couldn't see his face properly, we need hard evidence against him. Tony, you and Ziva head back to the electrical room and see if you can find anything that we missed the first time around."

"Yes Boss," Tony says as he and Ziva leaves the room.

"We could do a voice recognition test," Richie mutters to me. "BackPack did record the whole thing."

"Yeah. But how will we explain why we recorded it. We didn't really give it to them," I explain.

"Ah. That's true, but V, I am still a super genius. So I can recognize voices easily," Richie explains.

"Yeah that's true. Let's tell them then," I say.

"Right one V-man," Richie says. "Yo Gibbs. Have I ever mentioned that I'm a genius?"

 **Tony's POV**

Ziva and I use our flashlights to get back to the electrical room.

"Hold on, Virgil pushed you to be in front of him," I say as Ziva recalls what happened when they were being shot at.

"Yes Tony. I already told you what happened," Ziva says with annoyance in her voice.

"And he didn't have any bullets in him?"

"None. He was either really lucky or there is something else at work," Ziva says.

"Come one Ziva, there's nothing weird with you guys being luck," I say as we turn the corner to see a bunch of bullets on the ground. "...unless there is something at work."

"Told you," she says as we get to work.

 **Richie's POV**

Virgil and I wait behind the glass as we wait for Gibbs to return with the suspect. The electrical company was able to get the power running around 6:30 pm. Took them about 5 hours until they were able to fix all of the damage and then another hour until the power was back on. Ziva and Tony have been busy with cleaning up the crime scene and with Abby, that we haven't seen them since we were all with Ducky and Palmer. Gibbs took us to his place around 7:00 pm, so that we could go to sleep. It's around 8:30 am right now.

"I wonder how long it will take them to bring him here," Virgil says as we chill on the chairs in here.

"Probably some time," I say as I lean back a bit. "So then, I got the crystals that we need. I just need to build the watches and then we can go home."

"That's good. Yo Rich, you got anything that I can use to store some of my electrical energy? You do remember what happened when I didn't use it, right?"

"Of course I do. You made that old TV explode. If it wasn't for your natural electromagnetic field...of shoot," I say as I almost fall over at that thought.

"Don't fall over on me Richie," Virgil says as he use his powers to stop my fall.

"Thanks V," I say as he place me down. "Anyways, we might have a problem on our hands."

"Whatcha mean Richie," Virgil ask me as I fix my glasses.

"Don't you remember about those men shooting at you and Ziva," I say as I look at my best friend.

"Yeah I do. I just...oh man! Now I get what you mean," Virgil says. "That is going to be hard to explain."

Before I could answer, McGee opens the door and enters.

"He should be in the other room soon," McGee tells us.

"Ok. Thanks," Virgil says as we look through the glass.

The door opens up and Gibbs walks in with the ex Marine. Gibbs is carrying a folder.

"Have a seat Daniel," Gibbs says as he sits with his back towards us. "Do you know why you are here?"

"No. But I believe you are going to tell me," Daniel says as I frown.

"It's not him," I say.


	10. Chapter 10

**McGee's POV**

I look at Richie in confusion as he sits there.

"Wait, so we got the wrong guy," I ask.

"Well, he is still charged with breaking into NCIS, but he's not the murder," Richie says as I look at Virgil.

"He's not kidding right," I ask him.

"No. Though we couldn't clearly see the attackers face, I'm pretty sure his hair was a lighter color," Virgil says.

"Yeah, you did say that in your statement," I say. "I better tell Gibbs."

"Hold on," Richie says. "When did Daniel leave the Marines?"

"About a month ago, why," I ask.

"How does information about secret exchange get into peoples hands," Richie says.

"Oh. I get where you're going at," Virgil says.

"You think he leaked the info out," I ask him.

"Maybe. It's just an idea."

"I'll tell Gibbs what we know," I say as I leave the room.

 **Virgil's POV**

The door close and I look over at Richie.

"So, you got any plans to help get us out of our predicament," I ask him.

"Well...we could say you were testing out an electromagnetic field generator," Richie says as he looks at the ceiling. "I could go on about the mechanics behind it."

"Well, how do you know the mechanics behind it," I ask him.

"I have already come up with plans for a prototype electromagnetic field generator. Was thinking about adding it to my hero costume," Richie says casually.

"Ok. Though you know they would want to see it."

"It exploded when you used it to turn the power back on," Rich tells me.

"You really thought this through," I say as I sit down.

"Yup. Though I'm going to be really upset when we have to vanish when we go home," Richie says as we look ahead at the man sitting there as Gibbs reenters.

"Me too Richie."

 **Ziva's POV**

"Powers, really Tony. That is obscured," I say as I look at him as I sit at my desk.

"But it explains how you guys were able to survive the bombardment of bullets," Tony points out as he relaxes on his chair.

"Tony, no one has any powers."

"What are you talking about now," Gibbs as he enters the room.

"Tony is convinced that Virgil has some sort of powers," I say as Gibbs looks at Tony.

"Explain," Gibbs says as Tony stands up.

"Alright. Here is the crime scene," Tony says as the photos appear on the screen. "Most of the bullets are either in the wall or on the floor. The strange thing is that not one bullet hit Virgil or Ziva. So the only explanation is that Virgil has some sort of powers that he is hiding," Tony says as he grins.

"Or he has a super smart friend that can make awesome gear," a voice says and we turn to see Richie and Virgil standing there.

"Richie made a prototype electromagnetic field generator," Virgil says.

"It basically makes an electromagnetic force field that protects the wearer from harm," Richie explains.

"Oh really? And where is the prototype now," Tony ask.

"It exploded when the electrical box exploded. I was able to use the electromagnetic field to power the electricity. But then it exploded," Virgil explains.

"See Tony, no powers of some sort. Just a genius making prototypes that explodes," I tell him as he sighs in defeat.

"And I thought I would see something cool," Tony says.

"Back to work," Gibbs says as he turns towards the boys.

 **Richie's POV**

"You got the blueprints for the electromagnetic field," Gibbs ask me.

"Yeah. I keep it and my other ideas on a flash drive that's at your place," I tell him.

"Alright. Maybe you can show them to McGee. He might be able to help you stabilize some of your ideas," Gibbs says as he walks away.

"Alright? Anyways, you want to go and see Abby," I ask Virgil.

"Yeah sure. Let's go," I say as we head towards Abby's lab.

Once we are out of earshot, we smile and fistbump.

"I can't believe they bought that," Virgil says.

"What can I say? We are awesome at keeping secrets," I say as we reach the door to Abby's Lab.

We enter her lab to see Abby jamming to some music as she works.

"You Abby," Virgil says as she turns and looks at us.

"Virgil! Richie! What brings you guys here," Abby ask as she turns the music down.

"We thought we would hang out with our favorite Goth," Virgil says as Abby smiles.

"Well then, you came to the right place!"

"Sweet! So then, what are you doing," Virgil ask Abby.

"I'm trying to figure out who is after you two."

"Alright cool. Any leads," I ask her.

"Nope. Daniel is not talking, but right now I'm going through his computer. There might be something on there," Abby says as she continues to type on the computer.

"Need help with anything," I ask.

"Nope. Though I did get some materials so that we could do a mini experiment," Abby says as she smiles.

"That sounds awesome! What type of experiment?"

"Well, I have a couple of different ones that we can do. We can set them up in the backroom," Abby says. "It's up to you two on what we will do."

"Alright. Let's see what we can do," I say as I smile.

"Great idea! Let's go!"


	11. Chapter 11

**Virgil's POV**

After spending some time with Abby, Gibbs came to get us. We head back to Gibbs place for dinner.

"Thanks for the dinner," I say as we sit at the table.

"No problem," Gibbs says as we start to eat.

We have some small talk about what we did. We try and stay off of the case, but its a bit hard. After we finish eating, Richie and I help Gibbs with the dishes.

"Thanks for the help," Gibbs says.

"No problem. Richie and I will be in our shared room if you need us," I tell Gibbs as we head up to the room that we are sharing.

We close the door and Richie heads over to where BackPack is hiding.

"Alright V-man. Time to finish the inter-dimensional watched," Richie says as he smiles.

"Cool. So, how is the prototype for the electromagnetic field coming along," I ask.

"Finished that up. I already made sure that it shouldn't explode and it is now part of my hero costume," Richie says as he smiles. "I'm also wearing a portable one."

"Really? I didn't know."

"Because it's this," Richie says as he holds his arm up for me to see the small metallic bracelet. "You like it? It's not as high tech as the one on my suit, but it will protect me from bullets."

"Nice! Now we both are bulletproof," I say as we fist pump.

"Yup! Plus you won't be able to short circuit it by accident," Richie tells me.

"That's great Richie. So then, how will the watches work," I ask him.

"Alright, so they will be synced together. Though mine will be able to get us home. Sorry Virgil, but it's safer that way."

"Nah. I understand. So should we wear our hero costumes or not?"

"We should. The watches would theoretically bring us about 100 meters above where we last were," Richie explains as he continues to work.

"Ah ok. Hey, do you hear that," I ask Richie as I glance around.

"Hear what," Richie ask as he place the watches in his bag.

"Get down," I say as a bullet flies overhead.

"Backpack!"

Richie's robotic friend then turns the lights off.

"He's using a silencer," I mutter as another bullet hits the wall.

"So what's the plan," Richie ask me.

"Not to move. And maybe tell Gibbs," I say.

"Use these to try and find the shoots. Nightvision goggles," Richie says as I place them on. "The only difference that they have to the regular ones is that these look like regular goggles. So they aren't bulky."

"Thanks Richie," I mutter as I creep towards the window.

I look at the wall to see only two bullet holes.

"Only two bullet holes. He must think that he got us," I mutter as I look outside.

I look around for anything suspicious or for a person with a sniper.

"I think the close is clear Richie," I say as I close the curtains.

I take the goggles off as Backpack turn the lights back on.

"Well then. Let's go tell Gibbs," Richie says.

"I agree," I say as I hand him the goggles back. "Let's just hide Backpack and anything else that will give away that we aren't from around here."

"I'll do that and you go tell Gibbs."

"Sounds like a plan," I say as I open the door up.

 **Tony's POV**

After getting a call from Gibbs, we head to his house. I exit the car as I look at McGeek.

"I wonder why Gibbs called us here. Maybe the boys are giving him a headache and he needs some 'Gibbs time'," I say as we head to the door.

"Nope. Something must have happened," McGee says as we enter.

"DiNozzo. Richie and Virgil are going to be staying with you until the case is done," Gibbs says as I look at him.

"Ok? And why's that?"

"Oh you know, getting shot at and Gibbs place isn't safe anymore," Virgil says as he walks over to us with his bag.

"What?! You mean you guys were shot at," McGeek says.

"He just shot twice. He probably thought he hit us," Richie says.

"Ok then. You got everything you need?"

"Yup. We double checked already," Virgil says.

"Alright then. I'm going to take them to my place then," I say as I look at Gibbs. "If that's alright Boss."

"Go. They already ate," Gibbs tells me.

"Alright. Follow me."

I get into my car as Virgil and Richie gets into the backseat. I then start the car and we head towards my apartment.

"I know you are going to love my apartment," I say.

I hear no reply and I glance at them to see that Virgil and Richie are asleep. I smile as I look ahead as I continue to drive us to my apartment.

"This is going to be one interesting night," I mutter.

 **?'s POV**

I growl out in frustration to see that the two kids are still alive. I start the car and I drive home.

"Why is it so hard to kill two kids," I mutter as I crank the radio up.

The music blare out in my car as I start to plan my next action.

"If only I had that case, then it wouldn't matter if the boys are alive or not. I would already be halfway across the world. Then NCIS wouldn't be able to find me at all."

I sigh as I stop at a red light. I tap on the steering wheel as I think. I then start to move forward as the light turns green.

"Well then, I just have to come up with another plan to win."


	12. Chapter 12

**Virgil's POV**

I open my eyes up to see darkness. I sit up to see that I'm on a bed. I climb off of the bed and I open the door.

"I see you are up," Richie says as he exit a different room.

"Yeah. We must have fallen asleep in the car on the way to Tony's house," I say as I yawn.

"Correct. I then carried you guys in," Tony says as we enter the kitchen. "I took the sofa and while you two took the beds. Your stuff is near the front door. Don't worry, I didn't look into your bags."

"Oh. Thanks Tony," I say as I go and grab my bag.

"No problem. Once you guy change and have eaten, we can head to NCIS."

"Great idea," Richie says as he grabs his bag.

I nod my head as I head to the bathroom to change into my clothing. Once I finish changing, I leave the bathroom and I look for Richie. I find him in the guest room.

"Yo Richie, you got anything that can hold my powers," I whisper, not wanting Tony to know about them.

"Of course I do. Here," Richie says as he gives me a metal cube. "I actually meant to hand this to you before we got sucked here. It will be able to hold your power, plus you can use it to recharge after you short out," Richie says as he hands me the metal cube.

"Thanks bro. I should take care of this before we head out," I say as I head back towards the bathroom.

I enter and I close the door behind me. I place my hand on top of the metal cube.

"Let's hope this works," I mutter as I start to feed the metal cube with my electricity.

The top of the cube glows a light purple color as I feed it my excess electrical energy. I smile and I soon finish getting rid of my excess electrical energy. I can feel the excess power leaving me and into the metal box. I relax as I finish.

"Man, this will totally come in handy," I muse as I leave the bathroom.

I go and grab my bag as I place the metal cube into one of the pockets.

"Hey Virgil! You ready to leave," I hear Tony call out.

"Yup!"

I enter the living room to see that Richie and Tony are all ready.

"Alright then, lets go," Tony says as we leave his apartment.

 **Tony's POV**

I glance at Richie and Virgil as they talk in the back seat.

"So, you had a good night sleep," I ask as they stop talking and look at me.

"Uh yeah. It was peaceful," Virgil says as I smile.

"That's good. Let's hope we can catch the culprit soon," I say.

"Yeah."

We soon reach Headquarters. I park my car and we walk into the building. We leave the elevator and we walk towards our area.

"Who's that," Virgil ask as he points to the man in a navy uniform.

He is talking to Director Vance about something. They then spot us and they stop talking. The Naval Officer says something and then he walks down the stairs.

"I have no clue," I tell them as he walks over to us.

"You must be Richie and Virgil. I must thank you for protecting the case," he says as he stops in front of us.

"No problem? Um, who are you," Virgil ask him.

"I'm Petty Officer Roah's CEO," he tells us.

"General Davis MacLean, what a surprise to see you here," Gibbs says as he walks over.

"Gibbs. It's been a while. I came over to see if we could get the suitcase back. The Director told me that we will have to wait until the case is over to get it back," General MacLean says.

"Yup. So we should get back work."

"I'll leave you to it then," the General says as he turns and leaves.

"So what do we have? Virgil, Richie, you can stay with us or go be with Abby," Gibbs says as he looks at them.

"We'll hop between them," Virgil says.

"Agreed," Richie says as he smiles.

"Alright. McGee! Did you find anything new?"

Boss turns towards McGeek as Richie and Virgil walk off. They are probably heading off to see Abby.

"Nothing yet Boss. But I think I'm close to finding something. I'll let you know when I do."

"Alright. Get back to work!"

 **?'s POV**

"Damn it! I thought I killed them. Doesn't matter. They won't be able to stop me from getting the case," I mutter as I lower my binoculars. "Now then, a little persuasion for the General and I'll get what I need."

I chuckle at the thought of getting my hands on the case. I turn and leave the roof as I think about who I should sell the secrets to.

"Now then, time to pay Sarah a little visit."

* * *

 **Ok so, I'm sorry for the long wait for this chapter. I didn't really know what to write and how to write it. That's probably gonna be the problem with the last couple of chapter. Yes, there will probably be 5-10 more chapters and then I'm done with this crossover. No, there might not be a sequel(granted, I might change my mind later on).**

 **So um, yeah. Anyways, I'll see you next chapter!**


End file.
